Tales Of Symphonia: The Golden
by Calvin-Xover-No.96
Summary: At the end of Journey Of Regeneration,Lloyd swore to protect the New World Tree at all cost,but after a warning from Mana,he must travel to the world "Earth" to seal a being called Outerworld order to seal it,he and his friends must found the "Golden",a chosen human that have the ability to seal the Destroyer.Splitted in two parts:The Choice & The Journey
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A Peaceful Day In His World, A Disaster In Another.

* * *

At end of the Journey Of Regeneration,Lloyd swore to protect the New World Tree at all cost.

Peaceful days goes by in the new re-united world...but suddenly one day...

Lloyd was seen sitting under the New World Tree,humming a song.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him.

"Lloyd, it's been a while..."the spirit Mana appeared in front of him.

"Hey Mana! What are you doing here?"he asked cheerfully.

"I'm here not for a simple chat...now please come with me...i have an urgent matter that we need to talk about."it explained.

"Umm...okay...where?"Lloyd asked curiously.

Suddenly,a bright light shined and Lloyd found him and Mana in space.

"Oi! Where are we?Are we in space?"Lloyd asked.

"Yes...but i want you to look at that..."she pointed a black object nearing a planet.

"What is that? Somehow...it felt very...sad..."Lloyd stare sadly at the black object.

"The object is called Outerworld Destroyer...it is said that a million years ago,something dark and powerful appeared from the synchronization of human's negative feelings..."Mana pointed at the black object.

"So what? Is it a danger to our world Tree?"Lloyd clenched his fist.

"Yes...and No...The Destroyer is strong...but not as powerful as the World Tree...but he will get more powerful by eating another world..."

"So you want me to go to that world and destroy it right?That's easy!"he smiled.

"Of course...but that will not be that the Destroyer could not be destroyed,since human will keep having negative feelings...but your true quest is to find the "Golden",only they can seal the Destroyer once and for all...of course the Destroyer will too try to kill the "Golden" with everything it got..."Mana explained.

They suddenly back at the New World Tree.

"All right...how about you sent me there now? I want to get this done quickly."Lloyd asked.

"No."Mana replied coldly.

"Ehh? But why?"Lloyd asked.

"The world you will enter is called "Earth",a world without mana and a World Tree exist...and you will not able to use any Artes...so i think it will be the best if you gather all you friends...just to be safe..."Mana explained.

"Okay...i guess i could asked them to come...but it will take around 10 days! How could i make sure that the Golden is safe while contacting my friends?"Lloyd asked.

"Use this..."she handed Lloyd a cellphone.

"Umm...what is this?"Lloyd pressed some of the buttons and stare curiously.

"That is a cellphone,a communicator that is used by Humans on Earth...but this one is diffrent,since it was created to make sure the safety of the Golden."it handed the cellphone to Lloyd.

"Umm...how to use this again?"Lloyd asked again.

5 Hours Later After A Brief Explaining How The Cellphone Works.

"Okay...i think i got this...well,wish me luck!"Lloyd leaved the scene as Mana dissapeared too.

* * *

Nagoya, Tokugawa High School.

After the Mid-Term Exam.

A boy was seen on the gate wearing a white jacket with golden stripes,blue jeans,and a black sneakers.

He kept staring at the sky while tapping his cellphone.

"She's...late..."he sighed.

"Eiji!"a girls voice called his name.

"Emi!" he replied at the girl who ran at him,she have a mid length wavy light-brown hair and light yellow eyes,she wore a white shirt with a red ribbon and a red is way shorter than Eiji.

"You idiot! Leaving me like that!"she shouted angrily.

"Ahh...i'm sorry! How about i treat you later?"he asked playfully.

"Hmph! That will be enough for me."she replied coldly.

"By the way,how do you do on the Midterm exam?"Eiji asked.

"I'm done for...how about you?"she sighed.

"Man...i really wonder...i dunno..."he smiled while giving a composed look.

"You...cocky bastard!"Emi try to kick him but Eiji evaded it smoothly.

Some students that passed by start to stare at them and giggled.

"What?"Emi stared at them coldly while rubbing Eiji's head.

The crowd then leave in an instant.

After a few minutes,they leave to a nearby convenience store.

"Eiji...so what's your plan for the future?"Emi asked while drinking a cup of tea.

"Hmm...i still don't know...i can't think anything else to do than finishing my education."Eiji stared at his coffe.

"Is that so..."she replied.

"But...what will happened if we finished our education? What do you want to do?"Eiji asked.

"I don't know too...i'm not good at anything at all..."she sighed.

"Hmm..."he stare at the table sadly,which made Emi sad.

"But,whatever happened you will always be my idiot,got it?"she said with a smile.

"Hahahah...thank you for cheering me up."Eiji replied.

"I'm not saying this to cheer you up you know! I'm just saying the facts that you are an idiot will never change! Idiot!"she turned away from him with a red face.

"I know i know..."he replied gently.

"Hey, if you think about it...we already live together for a long time right?"Emi asked.

"Yes...i think we start to live together when we're at the beggining of 6'th grade...so i guess it have been 5 years..."Eiji answered.

"It's because that accident...our parents got killed..."Emi said to him while trying to hold back her tears.

"Hey...why don't we go home now? I will cook today's dinner..."Eiji try to lighten up the mood.

"Okay,let's go."both of them leaved the store and headed to a nearby bus station.

But,they could not found anyone else besides them there.

"That's weird...normally this place is crowded..."Emi whispered.

"Yeah...this is too quiet..."Eiji nodded.

Suddenly,his phone rang.

"A message..."Eiji thought to himself.

_From:Unknown Number_

_1 Video is attached._

_Open file?_

_**Yes**/No_

_A clip appeared on the screen._

_Eiji and Emi are waiting on the bus stop when suddenly an earthquake occurs which destroyed the station and killed both of them._

_A message suddenly appeared._

_RUN!_

Eiji sweatdropped when he saw the clip.

"How could someone made this? Is this a joke?"he asked himself.

He then stare at Emi who is humming at her favorite song before he stare at his screen again.

"This is a joke right?"he thought as he began to get worried.

"Umm...Emi,let's leave the station and walk home instead."Eiji said nervously.

"Hmm? Okay..."she replied and both of them walk out from the station.

Suddenly,the earthquake happened.

"Kyaah!"Emi cried while Eiji jumped and covered her with his body.

"It really happened!"Eiji thought to himself while staring at the station which slowly crumbled to the ground.

A big shadow suddenly appeared from the ruins.

"Graaah..."it muttered and reach out it's big hands at them.

"Eh? What is...that?"Eiji could only stare in shock as his vision start to blur.

Before the monster could touched Eiji,a bright light shined and a man in a purple armour appeared in front of them.

He quickly cut the monster's hand,which made it shrieked in pain.

"Go...now!"the man said to Eiji.

"Huh? Okay!"Eiji ran towards his home while carrying Emi.

When he arrived,he took Emi to her room and found out that she was unconcious.

He then sit on the corner while trying to digest the events today.

"This...is not a dream right?"he stared at his cellphone curiously.

Somehow the message wasn't there anymore,even though he didn't delete it.

Suddenly another message appeared.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Survive for 10 days,and we will explain everything._


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2,Friday.

6:30 AM

Eiji woke up filled with curiousity.

Somehow,when he searched the message again in his phone,the message was gone.

"Were everything that happened yesterday just a dream?"he asked himself and go to bath.

After he go to bath he went downstairs and found Emi is there.

"Hey Idiot! Since you woke up late,i have to make today's breakfast and lunch"she was on the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Emi...do you remember anything about last night?"he asked curiously.

"Last night? I only remember i had a very weird dream about an earthquake...why do you ask?"she asked back.

"Just wondering..."Eiji stared at the table in deep thought.

After a few minute,they eat breakfast and prepare to go to school.

"So...how was it?"she asked Eiji who still in deep thought.

"Hmm? Oh right,breakfast...i guess you made an improvement. Good job."Eiji smile widely at her,trying to hide away his thought from her.

"Is that so? Uhh...don't look at me with those face,you pervert!"she turned away with a red face.

"I don't know if smiling and giving compliments makes you a pervert." he teased her.

"Come on! We need to go to school or we will be late!"she opened the door and both of them go to their school.

Tokugawa High School,Class 1-A

"Meh...i really hate today..."Emi said to Eiji while burying her face on the table.

"Why?"Eiji asked curiously.

"Because there will be Physical Education today..."she sighed.

"But you are the best female athlete in our class right? You even beat majority of the boys here."Eiji asked calmly.

"That's right...but the problem is that i have to wear those tight shirt and those short pants..."she stare at him while keep complaining.

"And why is that?"Eiji asked again.

"If you look at the girls here...they have a beautiful body...not like me. I looked like a twelve years old with this body and height..."she sighed.

"That's true,but for me you are very...cute wearing that. I would chose you than any other girls in the world if i asked."he replied with his usual calm expression.

"Eh?"Emi's face become red like tomato.

"And that's what made us alike each other. You are good at sport but have a body of a child,and i might be a smart person according to every people i know,but i'm still an insensitive airheaded idiot,just like you said to me."he try to cheer her up.

"Hahahah...you got that idiot part right..."she smiled at his effort to cheer her.

The bell then rings,which means the first lesson will start.

After a few subjects,it's now time for Physical Education.

Girl's Locker Room.

"Hey Emi!"a female student called.

"What do you want?"she replied coldly as usual.

"Can you introduce us to your cute friend? Eiji Kurosaki-kun from your class?"the student asked.

"No. I know he is popular around girls in this school,but i just want all of you to know that Eiji is mine,and mine only."Emi stated.

"Ohh...are you his girlfriend?"the student asked

"Eh? Of course no!"Emi replied.

"Then you have no rights to stop me from getting Kurosaki-kun to love me."the student laughed at her.

"Are you deaf? When i say he's mine, he is-"she claimed.

"You like him do you? But you never have the guts to tell him right?"the student teased her.

"I...i..."Emi was shocked hearing the statement.

"I am right! Although people said that you are a violent person,you're just a little wimp after all! No wonder you don't have the guts to ask Kurosaki-kun out! Let's see how will Kurosaki-kun will react after hearing this!"the student shouted so the whole room can hear it.

"Eiji...help me..."Emi was about to cry,but the ring of the bell saved her.

"Hmph...we will finish this later..."the female student leaved the room.

Relucantly,Emi leaved the room with many questions on her mind.

The P.E. Class began.

Today sports for male students is Soccer,while the female students play Basketball.

In the Basketball,Emi dominate the whole game like usual,the crowd is cheering on her,but she just turned away from them.

After the game ends,it's now time for soccer.

"Oi! Eiji!"a male student called him.

"Oh? Aki! What is it?"Eiji asked back and the young student curl his hand on Eiji's neck.

"You better play serious okay! We're facing class B today!"he explained.

"Got it."Eiji replied with his usual expression.

When the game about to start,the number of spectactors quickly rise from 10 people to two class.

The game then start,with Eiji's class get the first kick-off.

Somehow,Eiji single-handedly dribbled through the players of the enemy team and quickly scored,which shocked the crowd.

"Whoaaaa!"the crowds gone wild.

"Good one man! Now let's wave to the crowd!"Aki waved to the crowds.

"Ehh...i'm not good at things like this..."Eiji bashfully waved to the crowds.

"Kyaah! Both of them waving at us! It is a masterpiece!" "Yeah what a perfect combination...cute and handsome..."some girls start talking to each other and gone wild.

"Hmph...idiot."Emi turned her face away from Eiji.

The goal quickly followed by another goal from Eiji's too.

But this time,he raised three fingers and pointed at Emi.

"Hee? That idiot!But...i guess that would me feel better huh?"Emi hide her red face from him.

When the game continues,Eiji easilly get pass through the player and was about to score for the third goal.

Suddenly...

Eiji suddenly fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Huh? What's this? I can't open my eyes! I can't even speak! What is this?"Eiji try to move,but it seems that he could not move either.

"Eiji? Are you joking? Get up!"Aki's voice was heard.

"But...i can't move at all..."Eiji thought to himself while feeling a great pain in his head.

"Move aside you idiots! Can't you see that he is in pain? And no one helped him at all! All of you...are idiots!"Emi's voice was heard and Eiji could feel some water in his face.

"Haruka-chan, please take Kurosaki-kun to the school infrimary."the teacher said to Emi.

"Then move! You idiots!"Emi slowly carried Eiji on her shoulder to the infrimary.

10:00 AM,Infrimary.

"Hey idiot,when will you wake up?"Emi asked.

"Umm...i'm awake,but i just can't say anything..."Eiji thought to himself.

"I don't know if you hear this...but,i'm scared..."Emi began to cry.

"Eh?"he thought.

"If i lose you...there will be no one that will took care of me...i will be all alone. That's why i always become so selfish about you and claimed you mine...but will you be happy with it? Having someone that will burden you for your lifetime? I hope you will feel the same way that i do..."Emi explained.

"I... i never thought that you are a burden for me..."Eiji thought to himself.

The School Bell Rang.

"I have to go now...sleep well,Idiot."she smiled and leaved the room.

"Wait! Don't leave!"he try to call her,but he still can't speak.

"Man...i'm alone now..."Eiji thought to himself.

"Wow...what a friend you got there."a man voice was heard.

"Huh? Who are you?"Eiji asked in his heart.

"Here,drink this."the man gave him a drink.

Suddenly,he can move his body and see again.

"Who are you? Are you a doctor?"Eiji asked the man he saw in front of him

The man have a long red hair and wear a very weird outfit

"My name is Zelos,and i'm here to give you some advice."Zelos explained


End file.
